spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero, the Goofball and the Elegance
The Hero, the Goofball and the Elegance is the first episode of the third season of Time Travellers. Plot In a complete and utter accident as SpongeBob forgives the Doctor after so long, two other Doctors come in by accident as well! Only time and space will tell the rest of the story. Transcript (One year later after the end of Rise of the Nemesis. SpongeBob's had time to forgive the Doctor. The Tardis lands outside his house, the Doctor's had time as well, but it's been longer. She goes outside and throws a rock at the window, which SpongeBob hears. The Sponge goes outside and into the Tardis to meet the Doctor, two incarnations later from when he last saw him.) "I'm sorry. For shouting at you. It was just. I was under a mood at the time." The Doctor tries to say in a coherent sentence. "Doctor, I don't care what incarnation you are now, I forgive you." SpongeBob tells her. "Thank you. But is this going to be it." The Doctor asks him. "Perhaps. It's going to be my choice." SpongeBob tells her as a sonic emitting noise is hear within the Tardis. "If I could just get the right signal, then Lilly, I may be able to find the location." SpongeBob and the Doctor knew who that voice was. But it couldn't be true. "A ha! Found it. Just locking on!" The tenth incarnation teleported himself in. "What?" "Oh no." The Twelfth Doctor says to her tenth. "You can't be..." The Tenth tries to know who this woman and his travelling companion are with. "I am." His Twelfth agrees as someone else comes in, his next one and the previous one. The Eleventh. "That teleport should be on the blink... So, I'm being beamed to anywhere in time and space." The Eleventh Doctor says as he gasps at the two other Doctors and SpongeBob. "Now, there is no need to gasp. I'm a woman." The Twelfth tells them. "What did I do?" 10 asks. "I didn't do anything!" 11 tells him. "Men, there's nothing wrong with me being a Time Lady!" 12 says. "I'm going to have to agree with her. You two are being so sexist." SpongeBob agrees. "SpongeBob, has this woman ever had to ever suffer torture from one of her own species?" 10 explains. "Or have to restart the whole of reality just so the universe would correct itself?" 11 adds. "Well... I don't even know myself. I've just met her a couple of minutes ago to apologize for something (he points at 10) did." SpongeBob tells them. "Well, I did forgive you. Just I had to sacrifice my life to Vinvocci radiation to think overwise!" 11 complains. "What are you talking about?" 10 asks him. "The Gate. You haven't encountered that yet. But, sir. I will tell you, don't you dare encounter it and think of me." 11 starts to raise his voice. "ENOUGH!" 12 disarms their quips. "We need to do something here because as far as we are going at the moment, we're getting nothing done whilst you two bicker! Now, at least let us get into the save environment of the Time Vortex." She pulls the dematerliastion lever as the Tardis starts to spin out of control and 10 saves it time. "I think we might have to stay here for the while." 10 tells her. "That's perfectly understandable." 12 agrees. Then the cloister bell rings. "That's the bell for my cue." 10 tells himself. "Yeah, sorry about that. I should really put the shields up." 12 says. "But we all know how this works out!" 11 agrees. "Themobuffer!" "Helmic regulator!" "And frying the zyton crystals!" "Doctor's? Can this be the only way?" SpongeBob asks them as they stare at him as the blow up the Tardis, as a supernova endures. "Oh, that was fantastic! Wasn't it Doctor's?" 12 asks them as they have faded away. "Maybe they went back to their respective time-zones." SpongeBob explains. "Yes. maybe they did." 12 ponders. MEANWHILE... 10 returns to his present time-zone with Lilithena. "You alright?" Lilly asks him. "Yeah..." The Doctor tries to respond. "What happened?" She inquires. "I went to a hell... where I ended up as a woman." The Doctor describes the meeting. "Don't worry... that might never happen. It could be potential, just a thought accelerated by something real." Lilly ponders. "Well, they both seemed real." The Doctor says. "Both? Both female?" Lilly asks him. "No, one was male, thank god. And the other was the female." The Doctor tells her. "But, never mind that." He yanks one of the levers as something crashes through the Tardis walls. "Oh crap." END OF EPISODE. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2016 Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers